


It Lives

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't get between a man and his sleep, Established Relationship, Jesse this is your last warning, M/M, just some old men in lov, short nightly writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: There were many ways to wake a sleeping dragon.None of them worked on Hanzo Morricone.





	It Lives

There were many ways to wake a sleeping dragon.

None of them worked on Hanzo Morricone.

Jesse grunted as he rolled over and blearily checked the clock. Just about 8 o'clock. He had woken right before the alarm, which was normal. 

Annoying, but normal.

As he looked down at his still sleeping husband he felt the lines around his eyes soften. He loved this man, and if waking up before the morning alarm to wake him up gently was what Hanzo needed then by god he would provide it.

"It's morning, beautiful." 

Hanzo stirred at the prickly kiss to his cheek.

"Mmm, Jesse." His voice was low with sleep and Jesse couldn't help but grin.

A single raven-black iris poked out from behind his hair. "No." Hanzo decreed.

His husband laughed and reached over to tickle him in the side.

"No!" He whined, writhing beneath the blankets he had cucooned himself in.

"Yes." 

Hm.

8:05am.

The cowboy sighed. Nothing for it.

He flattened his husband beneath his bulk and sighed, making all of his bones as heavy as possible.

There was a satisfying "oof" sound from beneath the covers and the grown-ass man beneath Jesse began to _whine_.

"Sorry babe, no can do. Gotta get up."

He thinks he heard a muffled 'no.'.

McCree lounged harder.

"Fine, FINE." Came the muffled aquiesence. Hanzo's voice lost its muffled quality as he flung the blankets away from his face. "But I require payment." 

Jesse laughed and the motion caused him to bounce against his husband's spine a little.

"Payment for getting my dragon out of his nest. I think I can manage that." 

"Good. Now get off of me." 

Still chuckling, Jesse slid to the ground, dragging himself off of Hanzo and their bed in the most slug-like way possible for someone his size.

Honoring their bargain, the former Shimada rolled over and sat up. His hair draped around him like a swamp thing as he blinked dark eyes around the room.

When they settled on the man on the floor Jesse smiled beautifically up from beneath his eyelashes.

The Swamp Thing merely blinked as his eyes adjusted to the land of the living.

The cryptid in Jesse's bed looked down at where his hands remained holding the blankets.  


Hanzo sighed, already world weary before 8:16 in the morning.

He dragged his gaze back to his husband and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Jesse chuckled and lumbered to his feet. His personal Encounter demanded kisses and who was he to deny him? 

Even if their combined morning breath could kill a man.

Hanzo smiled into their chaste kiss.

"Good morning, anata."

"Mornin' baby."


End file.
